Mental Herb
, , , , and |colorscheme=items}} |} The Mental Herb (Japanese: メンタルハーブ Mental Herb) is a type of held item introduced in Generation III. It is an in-battle effect item that cures the holder of , and from Generation V onward, other mental effects. In the core series games Price |N/A| 50}} |N/A| 2,000}} |} |} Effect Generations III and IV If the holder is , it consumes the Mental Herb and is cured of infatuation. If a Pokémon with and holding a Mental Herb is infatuated, Oblivious will cure the Pokémon of infatuation before the Mental Herb has a chance to be consumed. Generation V onward If the holder is or affected by , , , or (including from ), it consumes the Mental Herb and is cured of all these effects. If a Pokémon with and holding a Mental Herb is infatuated or affected by Taunt, the Mental Herb will be consumed before Oblivious cures the Pokémon of infatuation or the Taunt. If a Pokémon holding a Mental Herb triggers or of multiple Pokémon with a single attack, the Mental Herb will be consumed immediately after the first Ability activates, so by the time the second Ability activates the holder no longer has a Mental Herb. Description |A hold item that snaps Pokémon out of infatuation.}} |An item to be held by a Pokémon. It snaps the holder out of infatuation. It can be used once.}} |An item to be held by a Pokémon. It snaps the holder out of infatuation. It can be used only once.}} |An item to be held by a Pokémon. The holder shakes off move-binding effects to move freely. It can be used only once.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Fortree City | (streak of 35 or more) , (48 BP) |- | | | Mt. Battle (8,000 Poké Coupons) |- | | Gateon Port (answer "Yes" to exactly two questions), Realgam Tower ( completion prize) | Mt. Battle (6,000 Poké Coupons) |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | Held by (5% chance), (5% chance), and (5% chance) |- | | | Held by (5% chance), (5% chance), and (5% chance) |- | | | Grass (in battles; using or ); Pokémon Village ( ); held by (5% chance) |- | | Fortree City | Held by (5% chance), (5% chance), and (5% chance) |- | | Vast Poni Canyon (held by ) | Battle Tree (24 BP); held by (5% chance) and (5% chance) |- | | Malie City | Battle Tree (24 BP); held by (5% chance), (5% chance), and (5% chance) |} |} In other languages |bordercolor= |ja=メンタルハーブ Mental Herb |zh_yue=心靈香草 |zh_cmn=心靈香草 / 心灵香草 心靈藥草 |fr=Herbe Mental |de=Mentalkraut |es=Hierba Mental Hier. Mental |it=Mentalerba |ko=멘탈허브 Mental Herb }} External links *On Smogon's Itemdex: **Generation III **Generation IV **Generation V **Generation VI **Generation VII Category:Held items Category:In-battle effect items Category:Status condition healing items de:Mentalkraut es:Hierba mental fr:Herbe Mental it:Strumenti con effetti in lotta#Mentalerba ja:メンタルハーブ zh:心灵香草（道具）